My Little Butterfly
by Home.to.katie.ski
Summary: The girl's eyes were alive like thunder, and the boy's were calm as a clear sky. Perseus and Thalia are demigod half brothers born with only days apart. Hades is out for revenge against the King of Olympus and Zeus does what he can in order to protect his children. Even though that means giving them up to Hera.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, my name's Katie and I'm just an awkward person who is trying to write fanfiction. Criticism is accepted but flames go to Lady Hestia. Enjoy.

_My Little Butterfly_

A crisp of fresh air gushed through the Queens chamber. Her blond hair flowed freely in rhythm with the soft breeze that accompanied Olympus night. Her celestial blue irises stared longingly at nothing; the stars glowed, making her porcelain face a mask of sadness and hurt. Her King had cheated yet again on her. the same month, he had managed to knock up two mortal women and three weeks earlier, a baby girl was born. Queen Hera hated her instantly. The child looked way too much like her cheating husband. Her eyes assembled a sky full of tempest, her black hair shone with fierceness and freckles adorned her delicate perfect nose. The mortal and her King decided to call her Thalia; like the muse. Lady Hera thought that her immortal friend would be royally offended; but as soon as the news reached her, she beamed with happiness and scrambled off to tell everyone who would listen.

The Queen of Heavens sighed and let her mind drift into the anger that after all these eons; Zeus hasn't figured out her desire for a child. She wanted a child worth of Olympus crown and pride, a child brave of heart and kind by fault; loyal to death and beautiful as the stars that ornamented Olympus skies at night. But everyone was too occupied in their own lives that no one cared enough to hear their Queens opinions, but she's learned to accept it. The loneliness that once filled her heart is now dumb and she doesn't feel it anymore nor does she let it show. And for the scarce and none who ask, she doesn't let her emotions and thoughts show not because she is rough and cold. It is because she is a Queen. And as ruler of Olympus, she has to be strong and bold; her reward is the kingdom's joy and the welfare of her people. –Or so, that has come to be Queen Hera's immortal life.

_[Break]_

Far away by the ocean's side, the stars witnessed the birth of yet another child of the God of the Skies. A woman of chocolate waves and soft touch laid in her bed holding a baby boy. A man watched the pair where he knelt by the old bed, watching with pride the big puppy eyes that looked at him and the room in wonder. His son had his mother's crystal eyes, but the tuft of raven hair was totally his. The baby seemed to take everything in with excitement and giddiness; from the floral design of the bedsheets to the curtains, the handmade lamp sitting in the nightstand and the face of his parents. The man smiled and clutched her lover's fragile hand. "I'll make sure he has everything he'll need throughout his life."

The woman smiled sadly and looked at her baby boy. Their baby boy. "I wish you could stay" She said.

"Sally, you know I can't, but-" The young woman shushed him and kissed him tenderly on his cheek.

"I know you can't. You're very important and the world might crumble if Olympus finds out about us. I would never ask such a thing from you, love. That would only endanger our son's life even more."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Sally."

"It's okay, we are both going to be fine Zeus." She reassured him, but he was still worried about them. About Thalia and the things that his enemies would do to hurt him. They were fragile and his days were counted. Only a snap of a thread could end their lives. It could be the bite of a poisonous animal, or they could trip in the bathroom, or they could hit their head with a wall and that's it. Mortals were something fragile, and he understood that perfectly along the years with the demigod children he had sired and the lovers he had lost. He only wished The Fates were kind on him and turn a blind eye on the affairs he just committed. He hoped his children could make it to their sixteenth birthday to accomplish the prophecy and preserve Olympus._ He just hoped._

_[Break]_

Not so far from the humble cabin; enveloped in darkness, a man with enraged eyes and clenched fists watched the exchange between the God and the mortal. His anger could be seen in the thin line of his lips and his quick heartbeat. Long time ago, the father of the new born that laid a few feet from him killed mercilessly his mortal lover and almost got to his children. He plotted many ways to get revenge against the cruel man that called himself King of Olympus. He would give him a small sample of what he did that day. He promised himself that no harm would come to the children, but that didn't spare the King's lovers. When he set his mind and his heart was satisfied with the thought of avenging his beloved Maria's death, he left like dust in a barren field.

_[Break]_

After closing the balcony's door, the Queen climbed on her bed and closed her eyes, dreaming of colorful woods, a young man about fifteen riding a black stallion. His eyes were big and bright; next to him, a girl with long, ebony locks with a golden laurel crown rode in a white mare. They laughed joyfully and Lady Hera felt her heart flutter in her chest even though she didn't know the young siblings.  
In the exact moment the children turned their heads in her direction, she froze. The eyes of both of them assembled the sky. The girl's were thunder, and the boy's were clear sky. The dimples of their cheeks were unmistakable alike hers and the mischief on their presence was clearly her husband's. The siblings just smiled at her and continued to their destination.

_And once again, Queen Hera awoke in her bed alone._


	2. Chapter 2

Sup' guys! I came back, and I'm so happy that someone took notice of this, it'll get better, you'll see. On the story you will see that I actually plan on girly!Thalia just because that canon its stuck in my mind . Percy is still a seaweed brain and that's it. Enjoy!

_My Little Butterfly_

Palm trees zoomed in and out from the rolled down window where a teenager -of fifteen maybe- laid his head on and stared at the tropical landscape of Hawaii. An Elvis song played on the radio as the three americans rode silently on the recent cleaned all-terrain; the road to the airport was dusty and the Jeep shook with every turn.

"Are we there yet?" Percy looked imploringly at his mom from the back seat.

"Sweetie, we just left the house, it'll take us at least half an hour to get to the airport." She smiled patiently from the rear mirror.

"But there are only palms! And birds!" He huffed and crumbled down in the back of the car, sprawling his arms and legs in the windows.

"Oh my gosh! Really, Perce? I wouldn't have realized that we are surrounded by _palms_ and _birds_ if you hadn't told me! I mean, we are in _freaking Hawaii;_ who would've thought that?" She snickered and continued to read her Vogue magazine.

Percy pouted. "Mom, did you hear her? She's such a meanie!"

Sally just smiled exasperatingly and sighed. She loved her babies a lot, but they really knew how to annoy her in less than thirty seconds.

Twenty minutes later and a wet Percy -Thalia dumped her tea at his fourth "Are we there yet?"- they arrived to the local airport and climbed on a very expensive-looking private airplane.

[Break]

"Mom I will totally work in this hotel thing! Look at this! They've got a vending machine in here! That's totally awesome!" Sally groaned and smiled again. It's been two hours already and Percy had had three excess filled sugar drinks which had his ADHD on a field trip. He rambled on and on about the awesome plane they were travelling on and the things he would do if he had this and that at home.

Within a few hours, -_six short hours_\- they would be landing on New York City where a surprise awaited for the young siblings. There in the Big Apple, two rooms awaited for them in The Hotel Plaza Athenee, prestigious for its service and cost. Sally leaned on her seat and remembered her last's week encounter with Zeus.

_Sally smiled at the woman who booked for six nights and handed her the card room. The woman smiled back and left to unpack; it was nine o'clock and Sally's shift just ended. Candace had just arrived and Paul would be probably outside waiting to pick her up like he always did on Wednesdays and Thursdays. _

_Candace sat on the desk's chair and waved Sally goodnight. The moment Sally stepped out of the lobby, Martin's wrist circled her arm. _

_"What's wrong, Martin?" He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned to whisper on her ear._

_"There's this man waiting in the black SUV over there. He came asking for you two hours ago, right then you were having lunch, so I told him you'd be back at nine. He's been sitting there for the whole two hours. Do you want me to shoo him away until Paul arrives?"_

_Sally glanced at the SUV and turn to Martin. "Didn't he tell you his name?"_

_"Yes. Something like Zeus or Susy. I don't know, he scared me a little."_

_"Martin you are the hotel's guard; don't let a man like him scare you. He is alright, I know him. Thanks for worrying, Martin, see you tomorrow!" She waved at him and walked towards the SUV. Zeus stepped out and smiled at her. But it didn't have the same effect it had years ago; he left her alone with two babies to take care of and on top of that, one wasn't even hers. But it was okay; Thalia became her baby as much as Percy was._

_"So... we meet again." She put her hands on the pockets of her jeans_ _and bit her lip. Even that sounded bitter to her._

_"Yes. Sally I know that I left you and I couldn't help it. But I'm back to see that you have done a great job of raising the children and I know you have found happiness in another man. That's fine by me; he seems okay, so I'm happy for you." Zeus voice sounded sincere, but it also had some jealousy intertwined._

_"Okay then. Zeus, what are you really doing her?" Zeus looked away for a second and sighed deeply. Then he returned his gaze to meet beautiful, crystal blue eyes and said in a vulnerable voice;_

_"I just want to get to know them. I want to talk and laugh with them; I want to at least know what they like and what they usually do everyday. I'm just asking you to give me the opportunity to meet them."_

_Sally nodded thoughtfully and stood firmly. "Very well. You can meet them, after all; you are their father. But I don't want to put them in danger knowing that your wife will probably find out you are with us and hurt my babies. There's no way you leave Olympus like that; you better think of something else or you can't see them."_

_"Have you ever been in New York before?" _

[Break]

As soon as the plane landed, staff came to help them with their luggage and walked them to a black SUV. Sally hugged the chauffeur and just like that, they were on their way to the Hotel Plaza Athenee.

Right in the moment Percy stepped out of the SUV, a man came and helped him climbing out. The man just kept on saying that if Percy were to need anything, he could come to him or anyone of the staff and they would '_satisfy his needs'_ right away. Percy just nodded and thanked him; a little confused because of the attention he was getting. Thalia came behind him and looked smugly at the attention the diva was getting. She wasn't mean; but vanity was on her principal traits and it was oddly one of the things she shared with her brother, except her brother's vanity was a little more in his looks than the way he acted.

She took his hand as they entered; offering a small smile and dragging him to check out the whole place while his mother talked with the SUV's driver. He smiled back and his dimples showed.

Thalia always reminded him to smile, because he looked _'cute'_ and because she said that someone could be falling in love with him.

_Although in that moment, someone wasn't falling in love with the children of Zeus. Actually, right above them, Queen Hera of Olympus looked ready to kill them on the spot. _


End file.
